Pickup trucks typically include a latching tailgate that swings between an upright, closed position and a horizontal, open position. When in the closed position, the tailgate is latched to a cargo box. When open, on the other hand, the tailgate selectively provides access to the cargo box.
Commonly, tailgates are manually opened and closed by a user. For example, a handle on the tailgate can be pulled to unlatch the tailgate from the cargo box, permitting the tailgate to be moved to the open position. Some tailgates also include a powered latch, which unlatches the tailgate from the closed position when a user depresses a button on a remote control or on the exterior of the tailgate, as examples. Less commonly, pickup trucks may include powered tailgates, which are moved between the open and closed positions by one or more automated mechanisms. Powered tailgates are typically provided as an aftermarket accessory.